My Boyfriend's Fiance
by Em-chan Writes
Summary: Shuichi is leaving for America. He asks Yuki to come but he refuses, leading into a big fight. 2 years later Shuichi comes back with a surprise Yuki isn't very fond of YuXShu ShuXOC
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story. I really wanted to give this a shot. I hope that everyone likes it!

Summary: Shuichi is leaving for America and ask Yuki to come. Yuki refuses and in the end leads to a fight. Two years later Shuichi comes back with a surprise that Yuki isn't really liking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

"Yuki I'm home!" shouted a very enthusiastic Shuichi. He took off his shoes and started run all over the house to look for his lover. "Yuki where are you? I have something I want to ask you!" Shuichi went towards Yuki's study. 

When he entered he saw a very hard working Yuki tapping away at his keys. Shuichi crept behind Yuki silently and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Ne, Yuki? Why haven't you answered me?" Shuichi whispered in his ear.

"Leave brat. I'm working I have no time for your games." Yuki said, eyes not leaving his computer screen.

"But there's something I need to ask you." Shuichi argued. Seeing how he was still being ignored, Shuichi closed Yuki's laptop.

"What the hell!? Shuichi leave! I'm busy!" Yuki yelled getting pissed at his lover. He had no time for games. Mizuki, his editor, was on her way to get the last of his latest book. He had no time to play around.

"It'll only take one second! Please Yuki." Shuichi whined.

"Fine. You got ten seconds." Yuki folded his arms.

"Well I don't know how to ask you..."

"5, 4,3,2..."

"We're all going to America on tour and I just wanted to know if you would come along with me?!" Shuichi frantically got out.

"No. Now leave." Yuki opened his laptop and started to finish what he was working on.

"But-"

"I said no! Now leave! You're getting on my nerves." Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the collar and threw him out of his office.

"Yuki! Please! Come on! I'm leaving tomorrow! Would you at least consider it!" Shuichi started to bang on the door. Tears started to flow from his big violet eyes.

Getting annoyed with the constant banging on the door, Yuki slammed the door open making Shuichi fall forward.

"That's exactly what you get." Yuki lit his cigarette.

Tears started to flow even more as blood came from Shuichi's knee. He just sat there with Yuki watching him. Not even concerned that his lover is hurt and crying. What did he do to deserve this? All he wanted to do is be with Yuki. Why did it always have to lead to him crying?

When Shuichi looked up he could see that Yuki went back over to his laptop. Getting more angry then hurt Shuichi went over to Yuki's laptop and deleted everything that Yuki was working on.

"WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS WORKING ON THAT!!" Yuki started to scream. That was the last straw. Getting up from his seat Yuki punch Shuichi in the face.

Shuichi felled back and looked up at Yuki with shock in his face. Did Yuki just hit him? Wasn't bad enough that Yuki always insulted him, but now he had to hit him too?

"Get out! Leave! I don't wanna see your face!" Yuki shouted.

Shuichi just started to shake frm anger. How dare Yuki do something like this!

"Fine! Why would I want to stay here anyway! Why would I want to live with someone who yells at me and hurts me all the time. If you want me gone so much then fine!" Shuichi pushed Yuki aside and ran to his old room.

Shuichi got his suit case and started to throw all his things into it. He was not only leaving for America, but leaving Yuki also. He went to his dresser and just threw everything into the suitcase. He just pick up everything that was his, not stopping, nothing more then just to get out of this house.

Shuichi stopped on moment to see his cheek becoming swollen. He couldn't believe that Yuki just hit him like that. Tears threaten to flow and he touch the delicate blemished skin. What did he do? All he wanted was Yuki just to love him back. Was it really too much to ask for? To have someone love and care for you? He hardly ask for anything form Yuki. Maybe a little something now and then to show him that he cared. But no! All Yuki could ever do is hurt him. But not no more.

Looking away from the mirror Shuichi started to finish packing. Then he took his cell phone and called a cab.

Yuki just stood there in his office, looking at his hand. He hadn't mean to hurt Shuichi. Growling, Yuki left his office to his room, where he found a very angry Shuichi packing his bags.

"What do you think you're doing brat?" Shuichi turned around for a brief moment. Then he turned back around and ignored Yuki to continued to pack his things.

Not liking being ignore Yuki took Shuichi by the wrist and turned him around. "I asked what are you doing!" Yuki yelled.

Shuichi took his wrist back and then slapped Yuki in the face.

"I'm leaving! Just what you wanted!" Shuichi took his bags and went towards the door.

Yuki ran after him in an even more foul mood. How dare Shuichi hit him! But when he went in the living room, he saw no one there. He looked outside the window to see Shuichi getting into a cab. Cursing to himself Yuki outside after him before the cab left.

What is with Shuichi? Yuki thought. as he ran down the stairs. Finally reaching the bottom Yuki ran out the door to see he was to late and the cab had already left.

"FUCK!" he screamed and ran back into the house.

* * *

"Hey kid are you okay?" the cab driver asked. "You know he looks like he wants to talk. Should I stop the cab." the driver asked. 

"No! Keep going!" Shuichi yelled. The cab driver looked at him with sympathy and just nodded.

Shuichi looked in the rear view mirror to see Yuki starting to get mad. He wanted to go back and apologize. But he also wanted to Yuki to chase after him. He wanted to know that Yuki really loved him. This time he wanted the one who was chases all the way to America. He looked back in the rear view to see Yuki going back inside.

Deciding he wasn't going back Shuichi told the cab driver Hiro address. He would stay there till tomorrow. And if Yuki didn't come after him till then, then he had no choice. It will end.

"Here we are kid." the cab driver stopped in front of Hiro's house.

"Thanks" Shuichi forced and smiled. He got out of the car and grabbed his bags. Then thanked the cab driver again and paid him.

Once the cab was out of sight Shuichi went up to Hiro apartment. When he was finally at his door Shuichi pounded on Hiro's door.

"I'm coming" he could hear Hiro. When Hiro came to the door he saw something he never wanted to see. A hurt Shuichi standing there with bags in his hands and a bruised cheek.

Dropping everything in his hands, Shuichi went into Hiro's arms and started to cry.

Not asking what happened Hiro just returned the hug. He knew Shuichi would tell him later anyway.

"Let's go inside. you can take a shower and clam down." Hiro whispered and rubbed Shuichi's back.

Shuichi just simply nodded and went inside.

* * *

"Damn him!!" Yuki shouted as he stared at the blank screen. All that work. Staying up so many nights working on this story and everything was all gone. 

Yuki got up when he heard a knock on the door. He thought it would be Shuichi, coming back here begging for an apology. But instead it was Mizuki.

"Hello there Eiri-san" Mizuki smiled and waved.

Yuki just growled and let her in. He then explained to her why he didn't have the story for her.

"I see. So you and Shindo-san had an argument. I can't say I blame him" Mizuki rubbed her chin nodding. She could just picture it.

"Look just leave. I'll have the story next week. The baka is leaving for America so I should have peace and quiet." Yuki lit his cigarette.

"You are not going after him?"

"Why should I? He left me."

"Poor poor Eiri-san. You should change that attitude. You might lose him if you keep it up." Yuki just 'humph' "Sigh...Eiri-san did you touch your computer after he deleted everything?"

"No why?" Yuki looked confused.

"Well may I see it?" Yuki just nodded and lead her into his office where the laptop was.

Mizuki sat there at the computer and went to 'edit' then 'undo'. And in an instant Yuki's story was back. Then before anything else happened she save it.

"There! All better!" she printed it out.

Yuki just stood there dumbfounded. Of all the simply things, why hadn't he thought of that. Maybe because he was too mad? But Shuichi started it. If hadn't come in here demanding that Yuki follow him to America, okay so he didn't demand it. But still he knew Yuki job causes him to be a bit irritable sometimes. It was the baka's fault for not knowing that, even after all these years. He guessed he would just have to make it up to him later.

"Bye Eiri-san! I hope you and Shindo-san make up!" Mizuki took the story from the printer and then left.

Yuki went into the living room and just stared and the television.

_"Bad Luck is leaving for America tomorrow! They are now trying to take the whole world by storm. We asked and they say they won't be back until-"_

Yuki shut the TV off. He didn't want to hear it. In the deepest part of his mind he knew that he would miss Shuichi. No matter how much he insults him, he knew he cared. Hell, he might even love the idiot.

He guessed he would just have to make up with him when he gets back. How long could that be? A week, maybe two? Yuki just laid there on the couch leisurely smoking his cigarette.

* * *

Next day...

**"Plane leaving for America in 20 minutes. Please everybody board."**

"Come on Shuichi! That's us!" called K.

Shuichi trudged after every body. He really didn't feel like leaving for America. After that fight with Yuki he decided that he'll wait till today for Yuki to come after him. But he never did. Not even a call or anything. Arrogant bastard thinks that probably Shuichi will come after him. Well he has another thing coming to him. There is no way Shuichi will apologize. It's Yuki's turn to do the groveling.

"Hey Shu!" Hiro yelled at his friend. "Let's go! We only got a couple more minutes to board!"

"Coming."

The whole airport was crowed because of the rumors of Bad Luck. Shuichi quickly ran past the fans unnoticed. He didn't feel like dealing with them. He had his own problems.

Finally boarding on the plane, Shuichi took the window seat next to Hiro. Looking at his reflection he saw the bruise Yuki had left on him the other night. Shuichi made sad expression. He was so depressed. They more he thought about Yuki, the more he wanted to cry. It was getting harder and harder not to cry. He loved Yuki. He loves him so much. Even now. Even when he calls him names and punch him, Shuichi couldn't help but love him. And now he was leaving. Leaving Yuki behind.

Noticing Shuichi's depressed demeanor, Hiro started to rub his friend's back.

"Hey you okay?"

"He didn't come Hiro. He didn't even call me." Shuichi started to rub his eyes to stop the tears from coming.

"It's okay Shuichi. You deserve better anyway."

"I don't want better! I want Yuki." Shuichi started to cry. "But Yuki doesn't want me. He never did. I was just an burden to him. Someone he could fuck on a daily basis! I mean nothing to him!" Shuichi shouted, ignoring the stares from people.

Hiro didn't know what he could say to make things better for Shuichi. He never seen him so broken before. Not even when he got raped. If only Shuichi didn't make him promise to hurt Yuki, he would have made him pay dearly.

"Hey Hiro?"

"Yeah, Shu?"

"I'm going to forget about Yuki. I'm not running after him. I'm going to start new. No more Yuki"

* * *

Two years later... 

Yuki was sitting in his office typing away on his laptop. It has been two years and not a word from his pink headed bundle of joy. Not a telephone call, or a letter saying he was okay and that he missed him and blah blah blah.

He hated to admit it, but he missed Shuichi like crazy. He missed the way that Shuichi would always be there and welcome Yuki with open arms, and how Shuichi would always react in bed and all those pleasurable moan and noises he made. He also loved it how Shuichi was just so submissive. Damn it! Yuki hadn't had sex since Shuichi left and it was really getting to him. Sure he thought, and was tempted, so many times to just go out and find some slut, but everytime he did he sa Shuichi's face.

But it wasn't only the sex he missed. He missed Shuichi. And he was going to show him just how much he missed him. He was going to be nicer to him and show him a little more appreciation.

Yuki smirked at that thought. He could imagine how happy Shuichi would be if he only knew how much Yuki actually missed him. This time Yuki will do it right. That night, when Shuichi left, he hadn't exactly parted on good terms. Looking back at it, Yuki can't help but feel partly responsible. After all if he hadn't yelled in the first place Shuichi wouldn't have lost his temper.

He didn't know Shuichi could hold such a grudge. Not once did he get a call. And his pride was just to damn big to ever give Shuichi a call. But he'll fix it all today. Because today was the day that Shuichi was coming home to Japan.

Though he had to find that out from the entertainment section. For some reason whenever he asked Tohma about Shuichi, Tohma just said he was fine, or ignore the question.

Looking at his watch, Yuki saved his files and got ready to leave. He was going to have to pick up the brat from the airport. He couldn't wait to see the baka's face when he goes and picks him up. Probably run right into his arms and say how much his missed him in America, and how he wished Yuki would have came with him. He was actually pretty excited.

Grabbing his car keys he went out the door and left. Yuki was going 60 mile per minute. He just wanted to get to the airport in time. He didn't want to be noticed by all his fans.

Arriving at the airport in about ten minutes, Yuki looked all over the airport for the brat. Yuki scan the whole place until he saw a flash of pink. Wanting to surprise him Yuki crept behind him and grabbed his waist.

"Hey you creep let go of m-" Shuichi went wide eyed. He never expected Yuki to be here."Yuki? What are you doing here?"

Yuki just looked at him confused. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

"I'm here to pick up my boyfriend." Yuki brought him into to a hug. But frowned when he didn't feel Shuichi return the embrace.

"Shuichi! Shuichi! Where are you!?" a tall stranger shout from the crowd. He was about the same height as Yuki and had dirty blond hair. As he came closer he could see that the man had blue eyes and very defined cheek bones. Even though he was also wearing loose jeans and a t-shirt you could tell he was very well built too.

Yuki could see the man eyes narrow at him. He then grabbed Shuichi from Yuki's embrace into his arms.

"Who is this man? Is he bothering you Shuichi?" the man asked as he put protective arms around Shuichi.

Now Yuki's eyes narrowed. Who was this man, and why was he acting so familiar toward his Shuichi?

"No! No, he isn't. This is my...my..." my what? My ex, my old lover? "my friend Yuki."

The man's one hand came from Shuichi's shoulder and went to go shake Yuki's, but then pulled it back when he saw he was ignored.

Yuki on the other hand could believe that he was just introduced as Shuichi's 'friend'.

"Shuichi who is this?" Yuki asked.

Taking a deep breath Shuichi said:

"Atushi this is my friend Yuki. Yuki this is Atushi, my fiance."

* * *

A/N: You like it? I hope so. This took so long to write. Please review if you want me to continue! Happy New Year! 


	2. Questions

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my second chapter of My Boyfriend's Fiancé. I never expected so many reviews! Thanks to everyone who did! It means so much to me. Okay now let's go to the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

"Atushi, this is my friend Yuki. Yuki this is Atushi, my fiancé." Shuichi stated, with Atushi's arms still wrapped around him protectively. Shuichi saw Yuki's surprise expression as if he had just been slapped in the face. What was most shocking to Shuichi, however, was the fact that Yuki had called Shuichi his boyfriend. He thought Yuki and he ended it before he headed out for America. He figured maybe it wasn't clear that it was over between them. Looking back at Yuki, he saw Yuki's light hazel eyes still watching him. He felt so intense under his gaze. It's amazing how something never change. 

"Your fiancé?" Yuki was finally able to get out. He just stood there, feeling like an idiot. All this time, Shuichi was off in America with some himbo, while he was here missing him. So while Yuki was trying his best to be loyal to Shuichi, Shuichi was off getting engaged to some stranger in America. He had a good mind to just-

"Com'mon Shuichi, honey." Atushi interrupted his thoughts. "We have to go. Tohma said that he sent over a car to pick everyone up. I just got a call from K saying that they were waiting for us in the parking lot." Atushi grabbed Shuichi's wrist to drag him over to the others that were waiting for the pink haired bundle of joy and his fiancé.

But before Atushi could get anywhere, he felt someone tug on Shuichi. He looks up and saw that blonde gaijin holding on to Shuichi.

"If you excuse us, we have to go." Atushi said, with a fake politeness.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to talk to Shuichi." Yuki said with the same sassiness.

"Look buddy-"

"It's okay honey. Take our things to the car. I'll meet you there in ten minutes. Kay?" Shuichi interrupted Atushi. Before Atsuhi had a chance to fire back, Shuichi looked up at him with his big, round, violet eyes. Knowing it was no use to fight it, Atushi kissed Shuichi and whispered: "no later then ten minutes." After Shuichi nodded yes he gave him a quick kiss and left with his and Shuichi's bags.

Once Atushi was out of ear shot Shuichi, quickly turned around to see a pretty peeved Yuki.

"What the hell is going on, Shuichi?" Yuki asked. HE wanted to know what the hell was going on and he wanted to know now. Taking a deep breath, Yuki calmed down. It was just probably all a joke anyway. Payback for what happened the night Shuichi left his apartment. Yeah. That's it. There was no way Shuichi would ever leave him. Especially for some Japanese-American idiot.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean?' Shuichi is this a joke? Payback for what happened that night?" Yuki asked, inside praying that he was right. There was no way Shuichi was leaving him. After all they had been through. After he made his way through the novelist's heart. This can't be true.

"No. It's not. The day I left for America, was the day I left everything in Japan. Including you." Shuichi replied with a stern, serious face. But even though he was being brave on the outside, the inside was a completely different story. Inside he wanted to break down and cry. He thought he would never see Yuki again. All the time he spent abroad, he spent trying to get over Yuki. If it wasn't for Atushi he wouldn't have got over Yuki at all. Atsuhi was there to hold him, catch his tears. Then, after a while, he thought he was truly over Yuki and was ready to move on to Atushi. But now seeing Yuki right here in front of him, he wasn't sure how he felt.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Yuki raised his voice. He gave a quick glare to the people that were staring, and then went back to his pink haired love.

"I thought I made it clear the day I packed my bags and said it was over!" Shuichi shouted back. "Besides, I left a note for Tohma stating to you that it was over." he said calmer.

"I never got that note." Yuki looked away, and started to walk away. Being there with Shuichi was hurting him to much right now.

He made his way through the crowd to the parking lot where his car was. He hurried toward his car because he saw someone he despised more then himself right now...Atushi. Not wanting the bastard to see him he quickly walked to his car, put it gear, and did 150 miles/per hour out of there.

It wasn't fair. He had never gotten that note from Tohma saying it was over between them. But if he had, what would have done? Would he have gone after the brat? Or would he just ignore the letter completely thinking it was just a joke? He knew he had some feelings for Shuichi, but what were those feelings? Was it love? Or was it just pure lust? Despite all the questions going through his head, two things were clear. One, he definitely hated seeing Shuichi with someone else. And two, he was going to have a talk with Tohma.

_Ring...ring_

Yuki's cell went off. He looked to see who it was and smirked at the perfect timing. "Hello?" he answered the phone

"Hello Eiri-san" the person on the other end replied.

"This timing couldn't be better Seguchi. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Let me guess. About Shindo-san's arrival, right?" he heard Tohma sigh on the other end.

"Yeah. I bet that you also know what I am about to say to you too?"

"Sigh...fine. Meet me in my office. I'll be waiting Eiri-san" he hung up.

Swearing, Yuki did a u-turn in the middle of the road and headed for NG.

* * *

Shuichi stood there looking at the empty space Yuki had left when he made a leave to his car. He hated this. He hated that Yuki had to show up. Why? Of all the times when Shuichi wanted Yuki to come after him, why now? Why now that he had moved on to someone else. Why did Yuki have to make all those emotions Shuichi try to leave behind come back? 

He loved Atushi. He loved him a lot. When Shuichi was on America, he was broken. He felt like nothing could ever fix him. That Yuki had messed him up. He wanted to die. But then he met Atushi at a bar. He made all those bad thoughts in Shuichi head disappear. He made him want to give the game of love another try. Atushi always held him the way he wanted Yuki to hold him. Say the thing he always wanted Yuki to say. Atushi gave back all those feelings he thought he had lost.

But now...now he doesn't know how to feel. It was obvious to him that he still felt something for his ex.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi went to the parking lot, where he saw everyone waiting for him. Including Atushi, whose running up to him.

"Shuich are you okay? I was starting to get worried." Atushi said with sincerity in his eyes. It was that sincerity that always made Shuichi swoon for him. He was always so worried over him and it made him happy knowing that someone other then Hiro and his family cared for him so deeply.

"I'm fine" Shuichi jump into Atushi's arms.

Not knowing what was going on or going through his little baka's mind, Atushi just returned the embrace. It was all he could ever do for Shuichi. Just be there for him when he needed him.

"Common. We still have to book into the hotel." Atushi said. He felt Shuichi nod, then loosen his grip on him. Taking Shuichi by the waist Atushi led him to the car.

He loved being like this. He loved being the one who Shuichi ran to. Being the one who was by Shuichi's side. That's why he proposed. He wanted to have Shuichi with him forever more then anything. Because he loved Shuichi more then anything. And no blonde hair novelist was going to take Shuichi away from him.

* * *

Tohma was quietly working in his office when he heard a noise from the outside of his office. 

"I said let me go!" he heard a familiar voice, as he sighed.

"Mister Seguchi isn't taking any visitors today. Please leave before I call security." he heard his secretary say.

Not wanting to cause a commotion, Seguchi got from his desk to the outside of his door. When he opened it up he saw Yuki arguing with his little secretary about coming into his office.

"Ahem." Tohma interrupted the two. Once he got their attention he continued, "You know that you guys are making quite a lot of noise. I can't concentrate on my work." he said with his trade mark smile.

"Mr. Seguchi, sir. I'm sorry. I'll call security to remove him." the secretary bowed.

"It's quite alright. Let him in." And with that, she left the two alone for their meeting. "Eiri-san I never expected you to get here so quickly. Usually when I invite you over, you take days to show up. It really is a pleasant change." Tohma smiled again.

"Cut the bull shit. I want to know about the letter Shuichi left me and why you didn't give it to me." Yuki replied with anger in his voice.

Sighing, Tohma went over to his desk and pulled out a pink envelope. On the front it said 'To: Yuki. From: Shuichi.' Handing the note, Tohma began his explanation.

"I tried to give you the letter the next day he gave it to me. But when I saw you so broken, I couldn't. I kept on putting it off till the right time to tell you, but no time ever seemed like the right time. I'm sorry Eiri-san. But I just didn't want to see you hurt." Tohma said his smile disappearing and a sad face took over.

"It's fine. It's my fault. I drove him away." Yuki said to himself as he open the letter and read its context.

_Dear Yuki,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be gone. I don't want to go on like this. It's clear that you don't love me, so I won't burden you anymore. It's over between us. If there ever was an us. I hope you find someone that will make you happy. But if somewhere in your heart, you find that you have some feelings for me, and then I'll see you in America. I'll wait. But not long. _

_Sincerely,  
Shuichi_

_P.S: I just want you to know that I love you. And I always will_

Taking everything that was in that letter, Yuki felt something inside of him sting. How could Shuichi think that there was nothing between them? After everything that they had been through. Also he was waiting for him? All this time Shuichi was waiting for him, and now it was too late.

"Eiri-san?" Tohma asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just hard to believe that he would ever leave me. It's just a bit of a shock. I thought I would never be able to get rid of him." Yuki laughed.

Tohma look at his brother-in-law sympathetically. He must have been taking this pretty hard. But does that mean...

"Eiri-san, do you love him?"

At that Eiri broke out of his trance and walked out of Tohma's office. HE powered walked to his car and rushed out of there. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he was going.

Wanting to get his mind off of Shuichi and Tohma's question, Eiri headed to a bar near his apartment. He walked in and orders what he usually gets when he was feeling down.

He looked over to his left and saw a woman was giving him the eye. From the times he came here, he figured the women must have been a regular. She had given him the slip a few times, but wanting to stay loyal to his so-called boyfriend. Seeing how that was a total waste of time Eiri made his way over to her.

* * *

"Shuichi. Shuichi wake up." Shuichi heard a gentle voice call to him. Opening his heavy eye lids he saw Atushi staring at him with a warm smile. "Shuichi we are at the hotel. You can sleep once we check in okay?" Atushi gentle stroke his cheek. 

"Okay. Carry me?" Shuichi said in a sing-songy voice.

"You not a baby last time I check. You can walk yourself." Atushi said smugly.

"Awe, but I thought I was your baby." Shuichi pouted. Then he put his arms around Atushi neck and whispered "I am your baby, aren't I?"

"Alright you win." Atushi said giving in to Shuichi's advances. He took Shuichi's legs and held him bridal style to the hotel and checked in. He then took Shuichi up again and headed for their room.

"This is good practice for the honey-moon." Shuichi giggled.

Atushi took the keys out and opened up the suite.

Shuichi's eyes went wide like a child's when he saw the huge room they were staying in. There was a living room with a TV and gamebox. Then he ran to the bathroom, which had not only the biggest bath tub he had ever seen but a Jacuzzi too. Then he headed for the little mini kitchenette with a fridge, not a mini fridge, but a regular house fridge, a microwave, and an oven. Shuichi took note not to touch it. Then he headed to the bedroom. He gasped as he saw the bed filled with rose petals and wine right next to it. He felt Atsuhi come in from behind him and out his arm around his waist.

"You like?" Atushi whispered.

"Yes. Thanks" Shuichi smiled and cuddled into his embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Yuki sung her down on his bed as she started to remove his shirt. He never even learns her name, but what did he care? He hadn't had sex for a long time and he needed a release more then anything right now. 

Yuki started to travel down lower and lower. He wanted to tease her. He remembers how he always used to tease Shuichi. It always made the sex between them even more intense. He remembered all of Shuichi's sweet spots and all the pleasurable sound that had admitted from him. He loved how Shuichi would always beg for more, even after he reached his limit. But what he loved the most was being able to please Shuichi. HE loves making him happy.

_Eiri-san, do you love him?_

Tohma's question ran through his head. It was driving him crazy. How many times has he asked himself that question? He thought about Shuichi a lot, especially when he was in America. He worried about him constantly. It wasn't just about the sex. He actually cared for Shuichi's well being.

Does he? Does he love him?

"Yuki?" he partner asked when Eiri suddenly stopped.

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said go!" he glared at her. Frighten she hurried out of the house.

Once she was gone he lighted a cigarette. As he thought about it he just realized something he should have realized a long time ago.

"I do. I do love him." He cried to himself.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? You have to review if you want me to continue it. Flames will be ignored completely 


	3. Past and Future

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and thanks to my beta **inufan1369**! A lot of this author's stories are really awesome! Check them out when you have time. I also have an announcement! I just bought Gravitation Ex form the bookstore on Wednesday! My opinion this is really great! The book is awesome! I definately recommend it! Well that's all. There was a lot of publicizing.

Oh and a shout out to **GravitationInnocence**! You should check out this person's stories! They are really great! I especially like There Is a First Time For Everything but others are good too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

* * *

Nothing to him made sense anymore. Why were things happening the way they were? Of course he knew it was his fault, but still, it felt as if someone put their hand down his throat, took his heart out, threw it own the ground and stomped on it right in front of him. Who knew something could hurt so bad? And the worse part of it was, it was all his fault. 

He knew he should have treated him better. He knew it would not hurt to throw him a couple of sweet words here or there, even if though they were stupid and meaningless to him, they meant something to Shuichi. But being the asshole that he was, he never did. And now someone else is holding the person he cherishes the most.

He felt an unfamiliar feeling jealously surge through him as he thought about someone else holding his Shuichi, touching his Shuichi, caressing his Shuichi. Well, he guessed not _his_ anymore. And it was all his fault. No buts about it. Thinking back on what happened that day before Shuichi left, he knew it was all his fault.

Though, Tohma deserved some of the blame for not giving him that letter.

However, that was in the past. What matters now is what he is going to do about it. There was no way he was letting Shuichi walk down the isle with that...that...bimbo Atushi! It's not as if Yuki deserved him anymore then that bimbo did, but self hatred isn't what he needed right now. What he needed was a solution to this dilemma. He needed to find a way to break Shuichi and his little fiance up.

But how?

How was he going to covince Shuichi that he should leave the little homewrecker and come back to him? After that meeting at the airport he knew it would take a little more then 'I'm sorry' to win his little baka's heart back.

But what to do?

For the love of God! He was a romance novelist! So why was this so hard!? When he writes about it, it's all so simple. He slept with her, got that girl's sister pregnant, but it turned out not to be his and blah blah blah. What he writes about is infedility, betrayal, and murder. None of this gushy 'I love you' 'I love you too' crap.

However, that 'crap' is exactly what he needed to win his Shuichi back.

Taking his tenth beer today, Yuki went back into the living room and fell on the couch. The couch that he made Shuichi sleep in everyday, except when they were having sex. Surprisingly it still had the lingering smell of starwberries. Shuichi's smell. And how Yuki just loved that sweet arousing smell.

That smell and other memories were the only things that were keeping Yuki alive on those lonely nights when Shuichi was in America. Yuki closed his eyes as he remembered how Shuichi would always welcome Yuki home with open arms and a big wide smile. And how he would always wait on the novelist hand and foot. Even more he remembered how Shuichi was always so sweet and submissive. How he would break at the slightest touch of Yuki's hand. How his brat would cry out when he met that glorious moment where that passion between them would reach its peek.

Yuki opened his eyes and look down only to see his hand right over his awaking memeber. He felt a slight uncomfortable pain as his growing limb was constricting against the fabric of his jeans. Yuki just growled. Being miserable, drunk, and horny was getting to him in a way that he could not deal with.

He tried to sleep with another woman after that little escapade earlier with that whore in the bar, but he just ended up refusing her like the other slut. When he tried to have his way with her, all her could ever see was Shuichi. It haunted him in a way he never thought possible.

He guessed this what they call love.

He used to wonder why people wanted this feeling so much. All it caused was heartache. So why did some people wanted to fall in love so much?

But he now knew.

Love makes people feel and see things they never thought possible. It's an emotion that you get addicted to and you want more and more of it. Then, the more you don't want others to have it. You become selfish. You don't want others to have what you have. So you try to hold on to it. Next the inevitable happens; one day you lose it. It feels like your world is crashing through you and the memory of this phenomanel emotion is the only thing that keeping you going. That's all. Just a memory.

Others, however, fight for the ones they love. And that is just what Eiri was planning to do. He was going to fight to win Shuichi back. And no little dyed-blonde American/Japanese bimbo was going to take his Shuichi away.

Love was addicting and no matter how much you try to break away from that feeling, you always come back for more. 

Knock...knock...

Yuki growled as he got up from the couch and made his way over to the door. Just what he needed in his drunken state...company. 

Knock

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Yuki yelled, as he finally reached the door. He interenally growled at the person who was there. "What the hell do you want, Tatsuha?" Yuki glared.

"Now is that anyway to treat your brother, aniki? Besides I need a place to stay." Tatsuha showed Yuki his bags, only to have the door close on him. Tatsuha put his foot between the door trying to stop it from closing it all the way. "Please, please, aniki! It'll only be for a while! Only till Shuichi's wedding day!"

At that Yuki lost his grip on the door.

Tatsuha fell in the door with a loud bang. He rubbed his back side and looked up at his older brother with a glare.

"Geeze, Eiri. Could you give a guy a little warning next time!" Tatsuha's glared soften as he looked up at his brother.

He saw the expression own his aniki's face was hurt, filled with pain, jealousy, and anger. So, Tohma was right. Eiri was taking this wedding between Shuichi and this other guy hard. He never saw his aniki look this way. So broken.

"Don't bother. There will be no wedding." Yuki turned around back to the couch.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuha ask. He walked into the condo and he saw a mess. Beer bottles were laying everywhere, cigarette butts were all over the coffe table and carpet, and empty cake boxes and pocky boxes were thrown everywhere. He looked over to where Eiri was laying. He was wearing just his jeans and was lying on the sofa looking like a bum. Or someone who just got their heart broken.

"Just what I said. There would be no wedding. Not if I have anything to say about it." Yuki drape his arm over his hand. "I need him. I didn't know it until now, but I really need him. I don't want him to be happy with someone else. I want him to be here with me. I know it may sound a little selfish, but I don't care. I want him back. I'll do anything." Yuki started to laugh. "I need him so much." He didn't know why he was saying all those things to his little brother. He was either really drunk or really stupid. Or, it was a nasty combination of the two.

"Aniki, you really do love him don't you?" Tatsuha sat down beside him.

Yuki just nodded yes.

"Well, then you are lucky I came! Operation Win Shuichi Back is a go!" Tatsuha abrutly stood up and stroke a pose. "I will try my best to put all my romantic skills to use to help you win the little pink haired cutie back! That master of romance is on your side!"

"The master of agony is more like it." Yuki rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"Be nice to me, aniki! Look, you're good at a lot of things, but when it comes to romance you are dumber than a brick. You need me."

"And what could you possible know?" Yuki asked smugly.

"C'mon aniki. What do you have to lose, except Shuichi himself?" Tatsuha asked.

Eiri knew it was all to true. He was a loser in romance, so what did he have to lose with Tatsuha helping. Maybe the little prick would be of some use.

"Fine. You win. But only because I am desprate. I just hope whatever you have planned works."

"No worries. Soon you and Shuichi will be in the bedroom doing each other like jack rabbits in no time." Tatsuha just smiled and patted Eiri on the back. "But, first things first. Go take a bath! You smell like alcohol and dirty sweat socks!

* * *

Shuichi was in the studio working. He was trying to think of lyrics to write for his wedding. He was planning to sing them to Atushi. He thought a song from the heart would make the perfect gift. 

But his stupid heart had to turn on him.

Every time he thought about love, he thought of the times he had with Yuki. Even though Yuki hurt him, he still loved him.

Yuki was his first love. How could he be expected to forget someone he held more deep feelings of love and passion for then anyone in his own life?

Don't get him wrong, he loved Atushi, he really did.

He could still remember that lonely night. He had just given up all hope... 

"Why, Yuki? Why?" Shuichi asked silently to himself, as he drank his twelveth beer. It's been a whole month and still no word from the cold novelist. He guessed his so called relationship with Yuki hadn't meant anything to him. If it did, then why wasn't Yuki here already? Surley he must have gotten the letter by now.

Shuichi just slammed money on the table and left.

Shuichi couldn't even see straight because his eyes were swollen from crying earlier and his drunken state. He wrapped his arms around himself to try to protect himself from the wind. He tried to walk straight but ended up bumping into someone. 

"Sorry." Shuichi said as he tried to make his way forward.

"Hey there, sweetie. You okay. Maybe you should come with me to my place." the man said. He was about Tohma's height and had a dark brown color in his hair and eyes. He wore torn jeans and a bandana on is head. In short, he look like some sort of street thug. And even in his state, Shuichi knew to stay away from him. 

"No. That's alright." Shuichi hurried to make his get away, but his wobble feet betrayed him as he fell forward.

" Now don't be mean. I just want to help you." The man lifted him up by the arm and had a tight grip on Shuichi's arm. 

"Please, I am fine." Shuichi tried to tug away, but the man was just to strong. "Let go!' Shuichi screamed. 

The stranger slapped his hand on Shuichi's mouth. He dragged Shuichi into a dark alley where no one could not probably see or hear them. Shuichi tried to fight back, but his mind wasn't in the right place. His arms and legs felt like jelly, and he could barely move them.

"Now be nice and it'll feel good for the both of us." he licked Shuichi's cheek, leaving a trail of his saliva on Shuichi.

No, please!_ Shuichi thought as he struggled to get loose._ Yuki help me! 

Then Shuichi froze and ceased his struggling. Yuki wasn't going to help him. Yuki was never going to come back to him. He was never going to come down all the way to America to save him. Yuki didn't love him. He never did and never will.

So, why bother? Why bother to even struggle? What does it all mean if Yuki can't be with him? What good was his life?

He just stopped struggling. He just didn't care anymore. His life had no meaning without Yuki there. He should let him have his way. 

Closing his eyes, Shuichi tried to stop the tears that threaten to come. He felt the man tug on his pants as he inserted his hand and started to stroke his cock. 

"You like that don't you?" his whispered in his ear. "That's a good boy. Stop resisting. You know you want it." he said as he removed Shuichi pants to his ankles along with his underwear.

Shuichi felt a great deal of pain as the man inserted a finger inside of him.

"It hurts. Please stop! Please someone help me." he screamed. 

"No one is going to help you, kitten." he said as he inserted another two fingers. He then removed them quicky. Next he removed his own pants and face his head to Shuichi's hole. "Ready for the best part?" he whispered into Shuichi's ear.

"Please, no. Someone help me." Shuichi cried. 

"Like I said before, no one will help you."

Shuichi cried to himself knowing all to well how true that was. No one was coming for him. Not Yuki, not anyone. So why? Why was he even bothering?

"What the hell is going on!?" Shuichi heard an unfamiliar voice come from the back ground. He turned around to see a blonde man about Yuki's height staring at the him and the rapist on top of him. However, from the sound of his voice he wasn't Yuki. 

"Beat it!" the man on top of him yelled.

But the man didn't take this advice. He ran up to the person who was on top of the kid, and threw him off the young boy. He then threw the man a punch in the face and a right kick to the groin. Not wanting to be there when he bounce up, he took the young man in his arms and ran off, but not before another kick, this time in the face.

Shucihi was paralyzed as he felt his savior pick him up and lead him away from danger. He wanted to jump out of his arms and run away, but his body wasn't allowing him to. In fact he felt sleep consume him. The next thing he knew he was falling asleep in his savior's arms.

Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo 

Next morning: 

Shuichi felt a burining sensation in his body. He tried to recall the event from last night but drew a blank. The whole evening was fuzzy. All he remember was drinking and wallowing in sadness over Yuki; everything else was a blur.

Feeling the hangover from all the alchol he consumed, Shuichi snuggled into his pillow, only to find it wasn't his pilliow he was snuggling.

Shucihi emerged from the bed and took a look around his surroundings only to see that this wasn't his room either! 

What the hell was happening!?

"Eeeekkk!" Shuichi screamed. Was he so drunk that he slipped into someone else's bedroom? Or did he get taken advantage of!? 

Panicking, Shuichi notice the doorknob moving and a stranger make his way into the room. 

"Good morning, sunshine. Have a good sleep?" the man smiled at the worried Shuichi.

"What the hell did you do to me last night!?" Shuichi screamed.

Instead of answering, the man just blushed. Wondering what it wasShuichi looked around, and saw himself in the mirror. 

"Kami-sama, I am naked!" Shuichi ran to the bed and wrapped the blanket around him. "What did you do to me, you pervert!?" Shuichi screamed. 

"Excuse me!? Is that what you say to a man that saved you from being raped last night!?"

Shuichi took a closer look at this man's face. His voice and looks did look familiar. Then it all came back to him. The man with the bandana, the alley, he was drunk, and that man was about to...Shuichi huddled himself together. He couldn't believe that got himself into that kind of situation again. He could remember how he felt at that time: worthless, and scared. He felt as if no one was going to save him. No one was going to help him. But someone did come... 

Shuichi looked up and looked at the man's eyes. He had the most beautiful blue eyes he ever seen. They had an icy color to them, and yet felt warm and safe. Shuichi then took a closer look at his face. He was so handsome. His lips were a very light pink and looked soft. His cheek bones were well defined and he had such a whimsical aura around him. Shuichi also saw that he was shirtless and had a body that looked like it was carved out of marble.

Shuichi turned his head embarrassed about the handsome man in front of him. 

"Thank you, for saving me. I don't know where my mind had gone last night. I was drunk and depressed. Who knew what would have happened to me if you hadn't shown up. I owe you a lot." Shuichi smiled at the stranger. "What's your name?" Shuichi asked. 

Smiling, the man took a seat on the bed. 

"Atushi. Atushi Mizaki. Yours?" 

"Shuichi Shindo. Nice to meet you!"

Atushi just smiled at the boy. He then got off the bed and made his way to the closet to get the boy some clothes. 

"They may be too big, but it's better then being naked. Unless you prefer it that way." he smirked. 

Blushing, Shuichi took the clothes. He got up and put on the clothes once Atushi was gone.

For some reason his heart ws beating madly...

Atushi has been by Shuichi's side since. Never once did he ever leave Shuichi. He was kind, loving and very understanding to him. Yuki was never like that to him, so why was he having all these feelings for his ex come back and haunt him?

Atushi was everything Shuichi wanted in someone. He never insulted him or mistreated him, and tried everything in his power to help him.

Hell, he even became K's assistant manager just to spend more time with Shuichi. On top of that he was busy with his own career. He was planning to be a photographer and took many pictures of Shuichi. Some were sweet and loving. And others? Let's just say they were for the privacy of the bedroom.

Yuki, though, couldn't put his laptop down a second to save Shuichi's life. He was always busy with deadlines and didn't have enough time for his ex lover. It wasn't like Shuichi asked for much. Just a little attention. Even if it was only five minutes. He just wanted to know he cared. But what good would that do him now?

So why!? Why did Yuki still matter to him?

Maybe he should ignore it. Just pre-wedding jitters. Yeah. That's it. Yuki isn't part of his life any more. He gave it a shot and it didn't work out. It's over. Yuki doesn't matter to him any more.

He decided, from now on, it's only about him and Atushi. No more Eiri Yuki. That's the way it had to be. Atushi was too good to him for him to throw it all on some handsome novelist who wouldn't know the emotion love if it came up and slapped him in the face.

Though, his heart was telling him not to forget Yuki.

"Shuichi! Come on! You ready with the song?" Hiro asked as he entered through the door. When he took a look at Shuichi he saw that he looked miserable. Hiro knew if Shuichi was to meet up with Yuki-san this would happen. "What's the matter? Is it Yuki-san?" Hiro went over to pat his friend on the back to help comfort him.

"No! Why would it be Yuki!?" Shuichi defended. Even if it was all too true, he didn't what others to know he still loved Yuki.

"Shuichi you can't fool me. I am your best friend. We've known each other forever. You don't think I don't know what makes you sad and what makes you depressed. It's the same person who you have been depressing about for years now. Shuichi don't lie to me. It's about Yuki-san, isn't it?"

Shucihi nodded yes.

"I don't know what to do Hiro. I love Atushi! I love him so much! But When I saw Yuki's face I had all sorts of doubts in me. I'm awful. I am such a bad person. How could I do this to Atushi. All he ever was to me was sweet and kind. Yuki was hard and cold. So there should be no contest, but for some reason I don't know what to feel." Shuichi started to cry.

"Shhh...it's okay Shu. This just from all the pressure. The wedding, the new single, and now on top of that Yuki. This is just all the pressure building up. Nothing more. Atushi is your fiance and that's all you need to know. He loves you more then anything and you love him." Hiro smiled.

Shuichi's tears ceased. Hiro was right. It was just all the pressure building up.

"Thanks Hiro. I don't know why I got so work up anyway." Shuichi rubbed his eyes.

"Well this is normal for you. If you didn't get work up about it, then it would be scary." Hiro joked.

"How mean! You are supposed to be my best friend." Shuichi kidded right back.

"Whatever, idiot. Now, let's see what you got started. We need those lyrics together if we are to have this single done before the wedding." Hiro took a look at the paper and saw there was nothing but a couple of scribbles. "You got nothing done! The wedding is in two in a half weeks!"

"Sorry! It was the pressure!"

Hiro sighed. He really needed to make new friends.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I just wanted this chapter to be about what happened between Shuichi and Atushi. Next chapter will be more about Yuki and Tatsuha and their little operation. If you want me to write please review! 


	4. Mission Impossible

A/N: Hello everyone! Well here you have it! The next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and I have a strange feeling you will ; ) Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

"Tatsuha can you please explain to me why we are dressed like this?" asked with a touch of anger and embarrassment in his voice. 

"I thought I already explained that to you." Tatsuha responded.

"I swear the second I get Shuichi back I am going to kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to walk! Ever!"

"Keep talking like that and I won't help you at all."

"Grrr...fine! Let's just go and get this over with."

Nodding Tatsuha agreed. He quickly got out the card key and slipped it through the door's key hole.

"Okay, we need to hurry up, I have no idea when they are going to be back."

**In case you are wondering what's happening right now let me give you a little flashback to thirty minutes ago.**

**_Flashback..._**

_"So Tatsuha what do you have planned?" Yuki asked curiously. He and Tatsuha had just left their apartment and were now driving around. Tatsuha refused to let Yuki know exactly where he was driving him to. _

_"Well, first we have to find out about Shuichi's little fiance." Yuki cringed a bit when he heard **Shuichi's** and **fiance.**_

_"Find out what? He is a boyfriend stealing himbo. What else do we need to know?" Yuki said a bit angered. _

_"That's all well and good but we need to find out his schedule that way we know when Shuichi is alone and when he is with Atushi." _

_"Okay, now how do we find out his daily plans?" _

_"I got a plan." Tatsuha said as he pulled up in front of a hotel. They both got out and headed through the front door. _

_"Tatsuha what exactly are we doing here?" _

_"This is the hotel Shuichi and his fiance are staying."_

_Confused, Yuki just followed his brother to the front desk. Sitting there was a woman probably about in her late twenties. _

_"Excuse Miss." Tatsuha said putting on his oh so charming smile. _

_Blushing the girl replied, "Yes? May I help you?" _

_'Hehe I got her,' Tatsuha thought. "I am here to visit my friend Shuichi. He is here with his fiance Atushi Mizaki. Can you please tell us what room he is in?" he smiled._

_Yuki watched as his brother worked all the angles. He was slightly impressed. Of course Yuki could work it better. If it was him flirting she would have fainted and had a nose bleed right now. However he didn't feel like it right now. He just wanted to get his Shuichi back. So he'll let his brother do whatever he wants as long as it helps him in the end. _

_"He is in room 303 in the bridal suite. However I am not sure if they are here right now? Would you like me to phone and see?" _

_"That won't be necessary. Thank you" he gave one last smile. He gestured for Yuki to follow him which he did. _

_Tatsuha started to lead Yuki all through the hotel corridors. They stopped at a little door and Tatsuha started to pick the lock. _

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Yuki whispered._

_"Shh...I am helping you win Shuichi. Now would you shut up and trust me already!" Tatsuha started to play with the lock more. "Ha, finally got it." he opened the door. He went in and Yuki followed. The he frowned. He was in a room filled with maid outfits. _

_"Why are we in here?" _

_"To get our disguises." _

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Are you out of your mind! There is no way I am going to dress as a maid!?" Yuki screamed_

_"Shh...keep your voice down. Now I thought you wanted to win Shuichi back. Would you work with me a little. It's only until we get what we want. Do you want to win Shuichi back or not?" Tatsuha asked sternly._

_"Fine." Yuki gave in. _

_"Good. Now find a outfit your size and put this wig on." _

_"Where the hell did you get that from."_

_"I brought it with me. Enough questions! Get dressed." _

_Whispering a few curse words under his breath Yuki looked for a maid outfit that seemed to be his size and put it on. As he tried to get his legs through the panty hose he tripped and fell on Tatsuha. _

_"That hurts!" Tatsuha whined. _

_Now little did they know that someone was walking by and heard Tatsuha's little outburst. The man stood by the door and listen to what was happening. _

_"Well it's your fault. You wanted this."_

_"Yeah but I didn't think that you would be so aggressive. You have to be more gentle or else it will rip."_

_"Shut up and let's just do this." the stranger heard some rustling noises and a grunt. "Man it won't fit."_

_"Try harder!"_

_"I am trying. It's just too small." _

_"Maybe your too big!" the man started to blush._

_"Come on and help me."_

_"Alright, alright. Come on and push harder." _

_"I am. Mmmm...god it's so tight. I can't breathe."_

_"Suck it up."_

_"Easy for you to say. Hurry up. I can't hold it in any longer." _

_"Come on. I'm almost there. Mmmm...come on harder!"_

_"Mmmmm...I am trying. I am not used to this." he heard a few more moans and grunts. "Finally!"_

_"Now let's go before we get caught!" they both walked out to see some stranger looking at him with a red face and a -ahem-little problem in his pants. _

_"Meet me in my room. 203." he said as he walked away from the two 'maids'. _

_"Man, that was creepy."_

_"Whatever. Now what?" _

_"Now we get someone's keys and go to Shuichi's room." Sighing, Yuki agreed. _

_He couldn't believe he was dressed like this. He looked down at himself. The maid outfit he was wearing was black and white with a bunch a frills. And to top things off he was wearing a blond wig. At least Tatsuha was wearing the same clothes except with a black wig, it made the embarrassment more bearable. But he would wear a maids outfit everyday if it meant winning Shuichi back._

_"Hey look! There is a maid's cart. Let's take it while no one is looking." Tatsuha and Yuki hurriedly took the maid's cart and ran away. On the cart was a card key that unlocked every door in the hotel. _

**_Flashback end..._**

**So this is how Yuki and Tatsuha got to their current situation. Now that you are caught up let's go back to the story.**

"Tatsuha can you please explain to me why we are dressed like this?" asked with a touch of anger and embarrassment in his voice.

"I thought I already explained that to you." Tatsuha responded.

"I swear the second I get Shuichi back I am going to kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to walk! Ever!"

"Keep talking like that and I won't help you at all."

"Grrr...fine! Let's just go and get this over with."

Nodding Tatsuha agreed. He quickly got out the card key and slipped it through the door's key hole. The door automatically opened and the two went in.

" Whistle. Classy. Shuichi's man went all out for him. This is nice." Yuki growled. "Okay, we need to hurry up, I have no idea when they are going to be back." Tatsuha said a bit sweaty. Tatsuha began to look around one of the closet. "Hey Eiri?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this maid outfit make my butt look big?" Tatsuha asked checking himself out in the closet mirror. Yuki through and it hit Tatsuha square in the face.

"Quit playing around!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh."

Yuki went looking for the himbo's daily planner. He went through drawers and the closet but found nothing. Next he thought he try to go through his suitcase. As he went through the suitcase he saw a bunch of pictures. Some were landscapes and some we Shuichi. Even though he hated the man he had to admit that the pictures were really nice. Especially the ones of Shuichi. He was so beautiful in those pictures. Yuki almost forgot just how beautiful Shuichi was.

Putting the pictures back Yuki snoop in deeper into the suitcase. In there he found another picture. However this one was a little damaged and old. Not like the others. Yuki looked at the picture and saw a Atushi and some boy. At first Yuki thought it was Shuichi but taking a closer look he saw that it wasn't. The boy in the picture was a bit shorter then Shuichi and had black hair, brown eyes, and his face was less round. Other then that they could be twins. Yuki looked in the back of the photo and saw there was writing. It said _To My Darling Riku...May We Always Be Together._

'Who the hell is Riku?' Yuki thought. Yuki put everything back into the suitcase and was about to search else where when he heard his brother screech.

"Did you find it?" Yuki went over to him.

"No. But I surely found _**something**. _Take a look." Tatsuha handed Yuki what he found. It was a bunch of photos. Is this man a photographer or something? When Yuki looked at the photographs he was between a nose bleed and anger.

They were photo of Shuichi. Though the Shuichi in these photos was wearing proactive clothing and was in suggestive poses. One was him in maid's uniform like Yuki's. Another was him in tight leather shorts, no shirt, thigh high leather boots and him laying on the bed with a look that said 'come get me.' The next one Yuki looked at was Shuichi in a tail and cat ears and paws. He didn't dare to look at the rest. With every photo he was getting harder and angrier. It already bother Yuki that they were engaged. He didn't need to be reminded of other things they did.

"Hey Eiri give them back. I want to see the rest." said Tatsuha grabbing the photos from Yuki's hand.

"What the hell!? Don't you dare look at them." Yuki try to wrestle them out of Tatsuha's hand.

"Stop it! You got to see his body all the time when you two were together! Let me see it just this once." Tatsuha said. The kept on arguing until they heard a noise from outside the door. "Shh...you hear that. I think someone is coming." Yuki and Tatsuha panic.

"What are we going to do? We're going to get caught! This is all your fault!" Yuki started to whisper.

"Shut-up! We're in disguise. Just act natural and make he doesn't see our faces and we won't get caught." Yuki and Tatsuha quickly grabbed a vacuum and a duster and started to 'clean' the hotel room.

Atushi walked into the hotel to see two maids cleaning his room. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your cleaning?" Atushi asked with a bit of a smile.

Mustering up the best girly voice he could Yuki responded, "No. Not at all." he kept his back turned.

"Okay. Well I just have to get a shower real quick. I promise to stay out of your way." he headed for the bathroom. "Oh, and sorry if the sheet are a little too messy. I guess things just got a bit out of control." Atushi blushed and hurried into the bathroom.

Yuki snapped. Tatsuha was holding Yuki back as he was growling hate words and wishing death on the poor photographer.

"Eiri, chill. Come one while he is in the bathroom. We can get out of here scott free." Tatsuha said trying his best to restrain the angry novelist.

Calming down, Yuki silently agreed. "Hey Tatsuha. Look at that over there. I think it's his planner." Yuki pointed to the book on the side table, Atushi had put down when he came in.

"Alright. Let me hurry up and copy his plans down." Tatsuha hurried and copied down everything in the planner.

"Hurry. I think he is coming out of the shower."

Tatsuha started to write faster breaking his pencil. They both growled in frustration.

"Forget it! Let's just take the book and get out of here."

"But-"

"Let's go!"

Not wanting to argue any further Yuki nodded his head. Tatsuha grabbed the book while Yuki grabbed the maid supplies and headed out. They both ran down the corridors to the elevators. Tatsuha and Yuki quickly went in and presses the button the lobby. With a second though they ran out of the elevator, leaving the cart behind, and out the door, leaving behind a bunch of confused people. They hurriedly went to the parking lot and got into the car. Tatsuha hit the gas pedal and hit it out of there.

"I cannot believe we got away with it." Yuki said breathlessly.

"Neither can I. That was such a rush. Even if I was wearing a maid's outfit, I haven't had that much fun since I snuck into Ryuichi's dressing room." Tatsuha laughed.

They continued to talk about how much of a rush they had until the finally got home. Yuki and Tatsuha got a few stares as they made it up to Yuki's apartment and wondered what they were staring at. That is until the both looked at each other and remembered what they were wearing.

"I can't believe it! We forgot to change back into our clothes before we left!" Yuki yelled.

"Come on. Let's just go back into your apartment and change."

Both brother went into the house to change. Yuki couldn't believe this! He had never been so embarrassed in his life. And all for Shuichi. He swore he would make Shuichi pay for this. Yeah, pay by fucking him till he couldn't walk. Yuki smirked at the idea.

"Oi, Eiri. Take a look at this." Tatsuha called. He was sitting on the couch looking at Atushi planner.

"Yeah?" Yuki went over to where his brother was sitting and sat down.

"It says here that Shuichi's boy toy is supposed to be out and some kinda of meeting tomorrow. Something about a art show. So that means Shuichi is supposed to be alone."

"So what do you have planned?"

Tatsuha just smirked wickedly.

Yuki got a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile...

"Shuichi, dear? Have you seen my planner anywhere?"

"No. Where did you have it last?"

"I thought I left it on the table. I put it there when I came in earlier."

"Well I haven't seen it."

Atushi started to look for his planner confused to where it had gone.

And in room 203...

One very horny man was laying on his bed full of roses in nothing but a robe.

" I wonder what's taking those two maids so long?"

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! Three updates in one week! Just like I promise! I hope you all enjoyed it! Personally this is one of my most favorite chapters I have ever written (though it is a bit short). Mostly because Yuki and Tatsuha were in a maid uniform. Please excuse and spelling or grammar errors. Ciao and please review! 


End file.
